


Christmas ficlets

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, smut is only one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets/etc. that I wrote every day from the 19th through the 25th of December.





	1. Chapter 1

All of these are fluff pieces besides one smut, which will be rated as such.


	2. "Who Taught You How to Wrap Presents?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger isn't very good at wrapping Christmas presents, so you have to teach him.

A few poorly wrapped gifts sit under the Christmas tree, clearly put there by your boyfriend, Roger. Each one had a different name on it, one for each of his friends, his mother, sister, and one for you as well. You had to smile at his attempt, even if most of them looked like wrinkled lumps. 

 

“Sweetheart, who taught you how to wrap presents?” You call into the kitchen where Roger is stood drinking coffee. “No one. Why? You think you can do a better job?” He strolls into the living room, handing you a mug. “Oh, I know I can.” You didn’t mean to make it sound like a challenge, but he seemed to take it as one. He looked at you incredulously, clearly finding it hard to believe you’d insult his skills. “Well let’s see it, then.” He gestured at the small pile of gifts you had set aside to wrap that day.

 

Placing your coffee on the side table, you settle onto the floor with a roll of paper, a pair of scissors, and some tape. “Now do you need step-by-step instructions or do you think you can follow just by watching?” You tease, looking up to see his reaction. He scoffs, sitting opposite to you on the floor. “You think you’re so funny. Just keep in mind which one of us is a successful rock star." 

 

Ignoring his remark you carefully measure your first box against the paper, making sure you have enough before cutting it off the roll. He watches you fold and tape your way around the gift with ease, hardly even creasing the paper. "Now, didn’t that look easy?” You say, holding the finished product in front of him. Rolling his eyes, he mutters, “Okay, so maybe I should leave the domestic stuff to you.” You grab another box and slide the supplies in his direction. “You’re not getting off that easy, Taylor. Someone’s gotta make sure your presents never look like that again. Besides, I already am in charge of all the ‘domestic’ stuff.” Taking a sip of your drink, he stares at everything, puzzled. “Honestly I don’t even know where to start.”

 

Scooting next to him, you begin showing him what to do, step by step. After about ten minutes the two of you have another fully wrapped present. “That wasn’t hard, right?” Admittedly, it could have been better, but at least it wasn’t the same crumpled mess that was laying under the tree. “I still think I’ll leave the rest of this to you.” He sighed, leaning his head back against the couch. “Are you going to redo those other ones?” Roger asked, nodding over at his previous attempts. “I think I’ll leave them as they are.” You giggle, starting on the last present. As awful as they looked, it was still cute that he even tried in the first place. “Besides, it’s more personal that way. They’ll know it came from you.” As soon as you finish, you push the presents towards the rest of the pile. 

 

The contrast was certainly amusing; you almost felt bad putting your near-perfect boxes next to his childlike endeavors. “Don’t feel too bad, Rog, you have to remember we do gift wrapping at work.” You shrugged. “Yeah, besides, I can’t be better than you at everything. If I didn’t leave something for you it would look suspicious.” He pulled you into his lap, squeezing you briefly. You turned around to face him, placing your legs on either side of him and wrap your arms around his shoulders. His blue eyes flutter closed as he captures your lips in a sweet kiss. You break away only to softly hum the tune of “You’re So Vain”, smirking at him. “That’s not a very Christmas-y song, Y/N.” He grinned, his hands squeezing your ass playfully. “Yeah, but it was an appropriate response to your comment.” You quip, threading your fingers through his hair. Roger put his lips on yours again, “I’m not vain, I just know what I’m good at.” You giggle, “Roger Meddows Taylor, the best at everything- except wrapping presents.”


	3. Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to make cookies for Christmas but somehow Roger gets in the way.

Every year you would bake different cookies for Christmas. This particular year happened to involve doing so with your live-in boyfriend, Roger. For some reason, he decided he wanted to be a part of your tradition, even if he was useless in the kitchen. You had planned on making 4 different recipes to be divided into cookie tins for different people. 

 

“Just remember, these aren’t for you, so no stealing any.” You were getting out all the ingredients while he snuck his hand into the bag of chocolate chips, taking a few. “Why can’t you make us some, then?” he whined, mouth full of the chocolate he had just taken. “Because I have enough to do without adding that to the list. Stop taking my ingredients, Roger!” This time you caught him putting his hand back in the bag, which he swiftly removed as soon as you saw. “Sorry.” You roll your eyes at him and begin rolling up your sleeves and grabbing a mixing bowl.

 

“I guess I’ll make the chocolate chip cookies first to keep you from eating the rest of those. What do you think you’re comfortable doing to help?” He shrugs his shoulders, “I’ve never really done this, so I have no idea what you have to do.” It was clearly going to be a long afternoon. “Okay, well, first I need to mix together the butter, sugar, vanilla, and eggs, so I guess measure that out for me.” He did as he was told, handing you each item one at a time. You didn’t trust him to crack the eggs without getting shells in the mix, so you made sure to do that yourself. “Here, mix this really well.” After a minute or so he hands the bowl back to you. “Now I need the flour and baking soda.” Again, he measured each carefully and you gradually added them, mixing as you went. “Last, we just have to add the chocolate chips.” Up until now, things had gone smoothly, it wasn’t until you had to put the dough on the cookie sheet that things too messy. The two of you managed to get a good amount down before running out of dough, however, Roger had more of it on his hands than you had expected. 

 

“Honestly, what am I going to do with you?” You snicker, putting the cookies in the oven. He proceeds to lick his fingers clean, wiggling his eyebrows and staring at you. “You know you shouldn’t be eating that." "So? It tastes good.” He shrugged. You shake your head at him, turning to wash the mixing bowl so you could start the next batch. “You’ll get sick.” You chide, flicking soapy water in his direction. You don’t notice him grab a small handful of flour until it hits you in the face. “Roger!” You gasp, dropping the bowl you were washing into the sink. He was too busy laughing at you to see you get a slightly larger fistful of sugar and sling it at his head. Now that you had sufficiently ruined both your flour and your sugar, what with Roger’s dirty hands in one and your soapy wet ones in another, it seemed pointless to continue doing any more baking. At this point, both of you were giggling at the mess you had made, both on the kitchen floor and at each other. “You’re such a child sometimes.” You say while trying to catch your breath. “Me? You’re the one who started it!" 

 

"Either way, we need to get this cleaned up.” You gesture to the white and gritty floor before grabbing a paper towel and wetting it. It doesn’t take you long to wipe up the mess, thankfully both of you had the sense not to continue tossing things at each other. The cookies were ready to come out of the oven when Roger came up behind you and purred, “You know we should probably get cleaned up, too.” You set the cookies aside to cool, replying, “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say this was your plan all along.” “So what if it was?” He smiled, leading you out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. As usual, Roger got his way; he got homemade cookies and a good time in the shower afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a favorite of mine, but I still want to make sure I post all of them!


	4. Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger returns from tour just in time for Christmas

A very thin layer of snow blanketed the ground outside your second-story apartment. It never did snow much in London save for the occasional odd year when you’d get a huge snow storm. The last time you could remember that happening was 1963 when you were just barely a teenager. Today was very different; little flurries floated by your window against the gray clouds, nothing like the near twenty feet of snow that came in that winter years ago. 

 

You were waiting on Roger to come home from Queen’s first tour. You had already decorated the apartment as best you could with what you had, wanting him to come home to a clean and festive home. As soon as you saw a blonde head step out of a car outside, you rushed to get your coat on and go down to greet him. He barely had time to see you run out the front door as he grabbed his bags out of the trunk before you tackled him in a hug. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re home!” You squeal, burying your face in his coat. He laughed, “I missed you, too, love.” You didn’t want to let him go, even if it was cold and you were nearly standing in the street. You looked up, watching the snow fall and catch on his long eyelashes as he thanked the driver of the car that brought him back home. “Doll, I’m freezing, let’s get inside,” he said, kissing the top of your head. You help him with his bags, and the two of you make your way to your apartment. 

s much as you want to ask him all about how the tour went, having only heard from him every so often over the last few months, you knew that was probably the last thing on his mind. He shrugs off his coat, laying it over the chair in the living room. “You decorated without me.” He observes, kicking his shoes off and laying on the couch. “I’m sorry, babe, I just wanted the place to look nice when you got home.” You hand him a beer and sit on the couch beside him, placing his legs over your lap. “Well, it looks nice. I just wish I had been here to do it with you.” He takes a drink before setting the bottle on the floor. 

 

You looked over at him, little water droplets having formed in his hair where snow had previously been. He looked angelic, a lazy smile on his face, golden hair fanning out around his head. “See something you like, love?” Even when he’s tired, he still maintains that cocky attitude. “I was just thinking about how much I missed this.” You sigh, rubbing his calves absentimindedly. The subtle glow of lights on your Christmas tree paired with the steadily falling snow outside was extremely calming, and having Roger back home made it even better. 

 

Roger shifts, moving his legs off your lap, “C'mere.” He pulls you onto his lap, holding your body against his chest. “It was miserable without you,” he mumbled into your hair. “At least you had the boys; this tiny place feels huge without you in it.” His larger-than-life personality easily consumed the room, and without him there it was unbearably lonely. “They’re no replacement for you, Y/N.” Roger pressed a kiss to your temple, making you sigh contentedly. 

 

You grab the beer from the floor and take a drink of it. “God, I don’t know how you drink this shit.” He takes the bottle from your hand, “Like this.” You roll your eyes as he chugs the remainder and smiles at you. “You’re such a smartass.” “I’ll take that over being a dumbass.” He winks at you, causing you to giggle. Moments like these remind you why you fell in love with him in the first place; he never fails to make you laugh, even if things are tense. 

 

The two of you spend the rest of the evening holding each other, catching up and occasionally covering each other in lazy kisses. Having Roger home for Christmas was the best gift you could ask for this year.


	5. Baby It's Cold Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smut; pretty much almost PWP. Your heat goes out, Roger has an idea of how to keep warm.

“Fucking hell why is it so damn cold in here?” You shiver as you approach the radiator under the window. Placing your hand above the coil, you realize it’s not giving off any heat.

“Roger! The radiator’s broken!” You whine to your half asleep partner.

“Mmf, no wonder it’s cold,” he mumbles from under the duvet.

“Call the repairman,” you reply, quickly getting back in bed to retain any sense of warmth. He groans in response, pulling you against his body for heat.

“Why can’t you do it?” He sighs, burying his face in your shoulder.

“The phone is on your side of the bed, you know,” you retort.

He swiftly turns around, grabbing the phone and placing it in front of you on the bed. “And now it’s here.”

You huff, begrudgingly getting the number for someone to come look at your heat. You find out no one is available until later in the day, so you’ll have to make due until then. You grab any blanket you can find and start tossing them on the bed, nearly drowning Roger in the process. Under all the layers you hear him start laughing, “what are you doing?”

“They said it won’t be until later in the day when they can get here, Rog, and I’m freezing!” Your teeth chatter at the last word while you dig your way under the mass of blankets.

“You know there are better ways to stay warm,” Roger instantly pulls you onto his chest, one hand on the small of your back, the other making its way to your ass.

“You would say that,” you hum, adjusting your legs to straddle his body. “It’s not a terrible idea, really,” you take advantage of your position by placing open-mouthed kisses along his chest.

He lets out a soft moan the minute you bite a spot along his ribcage. You glance up to see him biting his lip, watching you through his thick lashes. You make your way back up to his neck, nipping at his skin here and there until you reach his jaw, where you lightly kiss him instead. You can feel his cock twitch against your thigh, making you smile and murmur in his ear, “Worked up already? I thought I’d have to try harder than that.”

He now has both of his hands on your ass, squeezing it gently while sliding up your nightdress. “With you, it doesn’t take much,” he replied breathlessly. You’d blush but you don’t get a chance to before you know it he’s flipping you on your back and pulling your clothes over your head, discarding it on the floor. You shiver as the cold air hits your exposed skin, resulting in goosebumps all over your body. He took a moment to admire you before raking his hands along your chest and torso, stopping at your hips. He toys with the waistband of your underwear, shooting you a teasing look.

“Damnit, Rog, get on with it!” you whine, wiggling your hips and arching your back. He chuckles, obliging you by sliding your panties off in one swift motion. His calloused fingers lightly run along your inner thigh towards your wet core.

“Looks like you were just as worked up as I was,” he muses. One hand reaches up to squeeze your breasts while the other rubbed at your entrance teasingly. You buck your hips, begging him to do something other than watch you squirm. He pushes two fingers inside you, pumping them slowly, causing you to whimper. Your noises prompt him to add a third, leaning down to your chest, attaching his mouth to one of your nipples. You grab a handful of his hair, tugging close to the root, making him moan.

“Fuck, babe, I need you inside me,” you plead. He stops what he’s doing to rid himself of his underwear, finally paying attention to his throbbing member. After giving himself a few strokes he lines himself up with you, thrusting slowly at first. You bring your legs around his waist, locking your ankles to pull him as close as possible. He finds a steady rhythm and brings his mouth to your neck, biting and sucking a hickey close to your collarbone. You dig your fingers into his back, leaving curved indents in his skin.

It isn’t long before Roger picks up the pace, getting closer to reaching orgasm. You rub rough circles on your clit, wanting to come alongside him. His thrusts become frantic and sloppy as he lets out a breathy whine, fingers tightly gripping your hips.

“I’m so close, love,” he whispers, screwing his eyes shut and biting his lip. You orgasm just as you feel him come inside you, both of your chests heaving from your movements. He pulls out, rolling onto his back next to you. You turn onto your side, laying your head on his chest and your arm across his stomach.

“You still cold?” he asks breathlessly.

“Not as much,” you sigh, “but I will be again soon.”

“Well, at least it was a good distraction.” He laughs, kissing your forehead.


	6. Mistletoe Misuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger wants to kiss you everywhere in the apartment, so he decorates accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SUPER SHORT and rushed! I don't like it much, honestly.

You woke up later than usual and were surprised to find Roger absent from your bed. It was extremely rare that he was ever awake and out of bed before you, so you were a little suspicious. Looking up at the top of your bedroom doorframe you notice mistletoe. You smirk, thinking, So that’s what he’s up to. You open the door, thinking maybe he’d be waiting for you, but surprisingly he doesn’t seem to be home. Strangely, it seemed every doorway (and even a few walls) had mistletoe hanging from it. What the hell? You stepped into the small kitchen, seeing a note on the countertop that read “went out to buy coffee”. 

 

It wasn’t too long before you heard the door unlock, Roger stepping in with a small bag of groceries. He set the bag on the countertop and stood under one of the sprigs of mistletoe, grinning at you. Rolling your eyes, you step over to him, giving him a sweet kiss.

 

“Rog, hun, what the hell is up with all this mistletoe?” you ask, gesturing around you. 

 

“I put it up so I could kiss you any time I wanted,” he replied cheekily. 

 

You had to laugh; it was the most ridiculous thing he’d done yet- at least in the way of romance. He furrowed his brows at you in confusion. Before he could ask why you were laughing, you tell him, “You can do that already, though!" 

 

"Well I know that, but this just seemed like fun,” he shrugged. 

 

“With the amount you put up we’d never stop kissing!” you giggle, walking past him to put away the groceries he brought home and to start a pot of coffee. 

 

“Is there a problem with that?” he asks, wrapping his arms around you from behind. 

 

You turn around to face him, hopping on top of the counter. “Of course not,” you reply, wrapping your legs around him. “It just seems a little pointless. Might as well stay in bed and make out all day instead." 

 

"That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, either,” he replies, kissing your jaw. 

 

“I do have stuff I need to do today, you know,” you sigh.

 

“Can I be one of those things?” Roger quipped, his hands roaming your body. 

 

“If you insist,” you respond, “as long as you let me have my coffee first." 

 

He stepped back, giving you room to get down and tend to the coffee. "I’ll be waiting for you, then,” he winked, giving your ass a squeeze as he made his way to the bedroom. You shook your head at him, knowing you wouldn’t be able to get anything done the rest of the day.


	7. You're My Favorite Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special Christmas evening with Roger

It had been a hectic Christmas day visiting with family but you and Roger were finally back home. It was your first Christmas in the new house; something you were able to afford thanks to the success of Queen. While it was still relatively empty, you had decorated the living room with a live tree and some garland strung up here and there. It was agreed that you’d skip giving each other gifts this year, seeing as how you’d already spent money on the house and still needed to fill it with furniture and make it a home. When the two of you got back you put on one of your favorite Christmas records and laid down on the floor near the tree. 

 

“I could fall asleep right here,” you sigh, running your hands over the new carpet. Roger joined you on the floor, propping himself up on an elbow, smiling in adoration at you. You hummed along to Elvis singing “White Christmas”, closing your eyes in contentment. Your hair fanned out around your face, and in the red dress you were wearing Roger swore you looked angelic. He was dressed in a white button up (already halfway unbuttoned) and some black slacks- different than his normal, more colorful wardrobe. 

 

You rolled over onto your side, smiling at how the Christmas tree lights made his skin glow. “I think this has been the nicest holiday I’ve had,” you muse, pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. Normally he would be gone on tour during the holidays, but John asked if they could hold off so he could spend time with his family. You had to thank him silently for that, as being alone in a large, new house during Christmas would have been difficult.

 

“It’s been wonderful,” Roger agreed softly. He sat up suddenly and pulled your head into his lap. He pulled your hair back to run his hands through it, causing you to sigh again. He wasn’t often so gentle, usually, he would be a little more handsy or animated, but tonight he was acting differently. You didn’t mind it; he seemed to be more at peace than before. 

 

“I love you,” he murmured. You could barely hear him over the music. 

 

“I love you, too, Rog,” you reply, getting up to sit on his lap. 

“No, I really love you; more than I thought was possible. You’re so good to me, even when I go and fuck something up or come home drunk. You always take care of me- of everything, really.” His voice was quiet and a little shaky. 

 

“Of course, babe, it comes with the territory.” You let out a breathy laugh. 

 

“But it shouldn’t have to. You shouldn’t have to put up with all of this, you didn’t have to stay through the fights & the times I have to be away for months, but you’re always here when I come home.” 

 

You furrow your eyebrows at him, “That’s what people do when they love someone, Roger. They make it work, no matter what.” 

 

You can see him digging in his back pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. “I hope you’ll have me forever, Y/N,” he whispered, opening the box to reveal a gold ring with a decent sized pear-shaped diamond in the middle. “Will you marry me?” 

 

Your hands fly up to your mouth to stifle whatever noise was about to come out. All you can do is nod furiously, a small squeak escaping your lips as tears spring to your eyes. He carefully removes the ring to place it on your finger, wiping away your tears afterward. You take his face in your hands and pull him into a passionate kiss, breaking away to admire the ring briefly.

 

“Roger, this must have cost a fortune! We agreed on no gifts to save money.” You scold him, playfully shoving his shoulder. 

 

“I’d already been saving for a while, besides, you’re worth all of it.” He grins, kissing your forehead. “I can’t wait to call you Mrs. Taylor." 

 

"Y/N Y/M/N Taylor, it does sound nice.” You hum, leaning your head on his shoulder. “Should we go celebrate?” You ask, pressing a kiss onto his neck.

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he smiles, picking you up and carrying you up the stairs to your bedroom.

 

You spent the rest of the evening lost in each other, both agreeing that this had been the best Christmas yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Hope these weren't too awful!!


End file.
